O diário secreto de Misao
by Lunami
Summary: O que será que a Misao escreve em seu díário?Dê uma olhadinha em uma página do
1. Primeira anotação

O diário de Misao por Yuffie Kisaragi (yuffie_kisaragi@bol.com.br)  
  
-Esse é um fanfic bem curtinho para você ler em uns 3 minutinhos...^_^ Dê um review se você não gostar...Ou se gostar também,tá?  
  
--------------------------- Querido diário:  
  
Oi,tudo bem?Eu acho que sim,afinal...Você é um monte de papel que não precisa fazer nada,só ficar aí em cima da estante,que vida de madame....Bem,e eu?  
  
É,eu vou bem.  
  
Hoje o Jiya ficou tirando sarro dos bolinhos de arroz que eu fiz no almoço,hmp!Só porque eles estavam um pouco...Disformes.Okon e Omasu saíram para comprar sakê.Essas duas agora não param de sair e comprar coisas na venda do Koutarou san.Sim,elas compram coisas para aquele mestre gigante do Himura.O Hiko,aquele cara do manto engraçado!Enquanto isso,eu passei a manhã toda servindo os clientes do Aoiya com o Kuro e o Shiro.Aoshi sama ficou meditando lá no templo...  
  
Ele não tomou café-da-manhã,nem almoçou.Eu fiquei preocupada,então acabei preparando para ele meus "bolinhos disformes" com um chá bem morninho para alegrá-lo.Ele bem que podia me agradecer...Mas NÃ---O,ele tinha que dizer NADA!Só o "..." de sempre!  
  
Isso cansa um pouco.Às vezes eu penso seriamente se ele realmente me ama.é,ele diz que sim...  
  
  
  
Será?  
  
Aiaiaiai,nem gosto de pensar na hipótese de que ele gosta de outra mulher mais bonita que e...Nah,mas nenhuma mulher de Kyoto é mais bonita que Makimachi Misao,a grande kunoichi!Haha!...Que horror,né?  
  
...Quem sabe ele esteja doente?Ou...Quem sabe a cara de "T_T" seja de nascença e seja irremovível (nossa,já pensou ter a mesma cara a vida toda?Pelo menos as pessoas não reparam muito se você envelheceu...) Quem sabe talvez...Ele talvez seja tímido demais para falar sobre essas coisas comigo...  
  
  
  
Ou será que ele pensa que eu gosto dele e que eu SEI que ele gosta de mim e não precisa ficar sorrindo por aí?  
  
Esse sorriso misterioso,tão cobiçado pela minha alma...Mais doce que leite com mel bem doce...Ah....Como seria bom se ele sorrisse para mim,com toda sinceridade!Um dia,quando ele parar de me ver como uma criancinha,ele sorrirá para mim,e eu retribuirei essa maravilha com um sorriso tão grande,mas TÃO grande,que minha boca ficará doendo o dia inteiro! E eu esperarei ansiosamente por esse dia inesquecível.Inesquecível....  
  
Ih,o Jiya tá me chamando,eu vou ter que parar por aqui.Foi bom escrever em você,estou me sentindo bem melhor!Até a próxima,e torça para que o Aoshi sama me dê atenção,viu?Tchauzinho!  
  
Makimachi Misao  
  
-------+-------+  
  
Fim!O que acharam?  
  
Olha,eu vou sim fazer o capítulo 2!  
  
...Eu só atualizei para arrumar uns errinhos de digitação que deixei aqui,hehehe. 


	2. 2a anotação

O diário secreto de Misao - capítulo 2 by Yuffie Kisaragi  
  
Que legal,vocês gostaram,vocês gostaram !Arigatoooou! Dewa,eu resolvi continuar o fanfic ! Que tal ? (Faço a mínima até onde ele vai parar agora...)  
  
---------- Querido diário:  
  
Oi de novo ! Como vai você ( ...Que pergunta ... )?Espero (e tenho certeza) que sim .Eu vou bem,só o meu pé que está doendo um pouquinho .Sabe,eu derrubei a chaleira nele...  
  
Hoje eu,a Okon e a Omasu fomos passear e fazer compras na cidade,que tá toda branquinha de neve.Não não,não para comprar sakê de novo!Por quê?Porque hoje é meu aniversário,ehehe!Parabéns para mim,parabéns para mim!Ah,parabéns para você,diário.Você se lembra?O Jiya me deu você no ano passado,no dia do meu aniversário,não é mesmo?Parabéns!  
  
Voltando ao assunto, nós três ficamos discutindo o que comprar de presente.Okon ficou falando que a presilha que veio lá da Europa e está fazendo o maior sucesso aqui no Japão seria uma bela escolha,mas era cara demais 0__0.Omasu falou que seria muito melhor ainda o kimono azul-celeste da loja chique da Narumi san,que eu ficaria muito "kawaii". . .Mas. . .KIMONO NESSE FRIO??? Pôxa, ninguém deixou eu falar que eu adorei as kunais que vi na semana passada quando cuidava do Iori (gojyaru!) para o Seikuu e fiquei babando por aquele doce com um cheiro muito bom chamado "chocolate". Presente bom não é necessariamente algo caro ou elegante, para mim, utilidade é uma qualidade importante! (Se bem que se o Aoshi sama me desse uma bugiganga qualquer eu acho que eu iria gostar... Isso se ele não estivesse meditando no templo como se hoje fosse um dia qualquer T_T ) .  
  
Bem... Pensando bem...Você não concorda que o fato de alguém especial se lembrar de seu aniversário alegra o seu dia como se você visse o crista de galo (conhecido menos popularmente como Sanosuke Sagara ) caindo do penhasco? Ãh...Sei lá... Como o Shiro me disse uns dias desses, "certas coisas estranhas só são normais para garotas - ninjas - ladras - românticas - e - malucas - que - estão - apaixonadas - e - que - gostam - de - lutar". Será? Nah,acho que ele só tava me zoando. Chato...  
  
Hmmm... "Ele" deve estar ainda meditando no canto dele..... Pffff , ele deve ter esquecido de novo que é meu aniversário . Desde que eu tinha 8 anos e ele me abandonou com o Okina ele não se lembra mais de mim, snif ! Eu queria que ele pelo menos me desse "parabéns"! Quem mandou me acostumar receber aquele presente de aniversário tão meigo? .... Eu sinto falta....  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
  
  
"Misao."  
  
"Siiiiiiim,Aoshi saaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! A Misao táquiiiii! O que você quer com ela ????"  
  
"Isto é para você.Feliz Aniversário."  
  
...  
  
  
  
"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!!!!QUE ROSA BONITA!!!!!!!!QUE LAÇO VERMELHO BONITO!!!!!!NOSSA!!!!!!MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!!!"  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Tá que depois dos cursos de ikebana com a Okon eu fiquei cismada com os significados da rosa amarela,mas eu gostava desse presente ! Mais romântico que os bolinhos de arroz (ainda mais disformes que os meus) do Shikijyou! GRRRRRRR! Que raiva,que raiva ! O nosso romance não andaaaaa !  
  
Ahem.Continuando as fofocas de hoje. Recebi um postal da Kaoru san e do Himura ! Todos de Tokyo (Viu que legal, é só trocar as sílabas ! Kyo-to vira To-kyo!!!!.... Nossa ,que alegria!) estão muito bem , até me convidaram para ir visitá-los! Hahahahahaha, Kaoru san disse que o romance entre ela e o Kenshin não anda , pelo jeito ela vai é ficar pra titia ,o cara ignora tanto ela que é capaz de ter na verdade achado outra,hehehehehehehe ...  
  
...  
  
QUE DIABOS EU ACABEI DE FALAR ?! ?! ?! ?!  
  
Bem , é melhor eu parando por aqui antes que eu fale mais besteira....  
  
Nota:Aoshi sama ,seu malvado ! Eu existo, viu?  
  
Misao Makimachi  
  
--------------------- Continua (nem tanto ) em breve ! ^___^ Por curiosidade,rosas amarelas significam traição para quem não sabe.Misao,se cuide!  
  
Aqui ele foi corrigido novamente...Puxa,eu só percebo os erros de digitação DEPOIS de dar upload no fanfiction.net , -__-() 


End file.
